


Hey I'm New! Come Get to Know Me!

by Green_Sweater_Angel



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sweater_Angel/pseuds/Green_Sweater_Angel
Summary: This is just a little introduction of me. Hope you enjoy! I've always wanted to join this community. Thank you.





	Hey I'm New! Come Get to Know Me!

Hey there! I'm Green_Sweater_Angel, and I just got here. I just want to let you know that I'll usually will post works that involve my OCs. There are five of my "OCs" that I want to tell you guys about. They're Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Vincent, and Scott. If you're a FNAF fan, you should recognize these names. These versions of them though, are different from FNAF. The universe I have created with these 5 is my own. All of the other characters, besides the ones that belong to my friends, are some of my real OCs. The night guards from FNAF DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT belong to me. All credit goes to Scot Cawthon and the wonderful community that created a face for these five amazing characters. I don't count these five as my "OCs". The universe that I have created for them is called Flight. Jeremy is a fallen angel. Mike finds him in the forest. Jeremy and Mike's friends must save the world from the Zanyar Master (he's a real OC of mine). I hope you guys enjoy and read this before you read any of my works. Don't worry, I'll leave a little reminder for newcomers in the summary. Good bye, and here's a little sneak peek on my next story in Flight.

Of course I like him. Sure it might be gay...but I still like him, ok? The way his short brown hair frames his sparkling green eyes. The way he loves that anime about that girl who has the two blonde pigtails. What was it called again? Sailor Moon?

See you guys soon!


End file.
